The Book of Dragons
The Book of Dragons is an encyclopedia of all known dragon breeds, written by Nogard, to help future DragonVale Keepers in creating a sustainable park. Descriptions Nogard puts in a brief summary for all of the dragons, some humorous, some factual and some historical. *Plant Dragon - "People will love to come see your plant dragons play in their beautiful green habitat. They are the friendliest of all the dragon breeds and make great pets!" *Fire Dragon - "When you think of dragons, the fierce fire dragon is probably at the forefront of your thoughts. It is true that these beasts get cranky when they are cold. All you have to do is keep them warm and they become as harmless as the ground beneath their feet! Never mind that their feet are typically found above active volcanoes." *Poison Dragon - "The poison dragon loves people. Not for breakfast, it just thinks they're great company. Unfortunately, people don't often react well to their deadly neurotoxin. Best to watch it play with its own kind from a safe distance." *Flower Dragon - "The bright flower dragon is a favorite among dragon hobbyists. Though they sometimes get carried away, they aren't really dangerous. Just remember that they only bite because they think it's playing. It's important to train them not to bite before they get too big." *Pepper Dragon - "Pepper dragons are feisty creatures. They are one of the few dragons known to actively engage in a staring contest with lightning dragons. Once, a young apprentice, Cheelei, was bored with studying lava so she instead traveled to the western shores in order to examine pepper dragons in their natural setting. She silently observed them until a sudden fit of sneezing blew her cover." *Motley Dragon *Earth Dragon - "Despite the harshness of their habitat, the Earth Dragon is the least restless of all known breeds. They are supremely well adapted for their desert homes with thick skin and large bodies to store water. The spikes on their back offer protection from predators, but honestly, what animal in its right mind would think to take on one of these massive beasts?" *Tree Dragon - "Few people are comfortable watching a tree flying in the sky, which is perhaps why this hybrid is misunderstood as ancient and unknowable. The older ones have been known to offer a helping hand to those lost in a forest, or a friendly conversation to those wandering alone." *Moss Dragon - "The unusual two legged moss dragon is truly one of nature's marvels. Capable of living in the harsh extremes of the desert, it is also found wandering through forested regions. This beast wanders the world blind and happy as an adult." *Forest Dragon *Clover Dragon - "The mischievous and reclusive clover dragon can be found roaming the meadows of Ulster during a certain time of the year. Should you be lucky enough to have a clover dragon it is sure to make other park owners green with envy! These dragons delight at playing tricks on others and have been known to, um, "hide" things. Maybe it's best if your guests check their pockets before they leave." *Obsidian Dragon - "Found in the volcanic regions of Wrothmoore, the obsidian dragon's iridescent horns are sure to make it one of your visitors' favorite new dragons!" *Lava Dragon - "The lava dragon was the first to undeniably establish that some dragons use magic to fly. While its wings are more than enough to bring it aloft as a juvenile, they remain the same size throughout its life. This creates a somewhat awkward looking adult appearance that it probably wouldn't enjoy you pointing out." *Bone Dragon - "Bone dragons can only be found for a couple weeks during the year. The rest of the year it is believed that they burrow underground near cemeteries to be around other bones. But I bet if you breed one and put it in a habitat with other bones, it would stick around. Or perhaps near a heat source to keep away the bone-chilling winter cold?" *Sakura Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Trick Dragon - "Captain Admar received a promotion for discovering this weird and wonderful little dragon. As the dragon ages, it gains an extra set of eyes and a bigger... smile. The adult trick dragon's little snout may seem cute and huggable, but be wary. As the good Admiral said, "It's a trick!" " *Ortreat Dragon - "The most delicious candies in all of DragonVale were once made by the confectioner Ortreat, who only shared them with his special pack of hybrid dragons. One day, some clever kids hatched a plan to get the coveted confections with a set of baby dragon costumes. When Ortreat saw the shoddily sewn dragonlings ambling about, his heart softened and he played along, sharing his treats with the ingenious little 'dragons'. Even long after Ortreat moved on, the tradition of costumes and candy remained. To this day, young witches and wizards wait all year for the autumn night when they can go out and 'trick Ortreat'." *Coal Dragon *Cold Dragon *Lichen Dragon *Evergreen Dragon - "First found in the forests of Farn, the evergreen dragon is one of the few dragons known to roam in large groups. Coming across them in the wild may be a sight to behold, but beware; evergreen dragons are particularly prickly and properly protective of their progeny. *Reindeer Dragon *Blue Fire Dragon *Frostfire Dragon - ''"While researching his forthcoming work, The Origins of Dragons, Professor Dravin happened upon the uncharted Palagos Islands and returned with a hatchling that astonished the wizards--the worlds first frostfire dragon." *Gift Dragon *Mountain Dragon *Glacier Dragon *Arctic Dragon *Ghost Dragon - "Often mistaken as the spirit of an ancient and benevolent dragon, the ghost dragon remains somewhat of a mystery. Reading the notes of the wizard Sam Hain, "The ghost dragon only shows up in the middle of the Fall, usually in conjunction with the bone dragon. My advice? Don't be afraid of no ghosts!" " *Spectre Dragon - "Once upon a dark night foggy, Nogard awoke, worn and groggy, And looked about at scrolls and tomes of ancient dragon lore. Wile he drifted, nearly sleeping, came a sound, the sound of creaking, A sound as if some thing were sneaking, sneaking near his tower door. "Tis some visitor", he mumbled, "creeping in the foggy moor- Only this, and nothing more." Gath'ring his courage (and his beard) Nogard stood to see what neared, And looked out his tower window at the distant foggy moor. Then a form came from the dark, ghostly pallored, eerily stark, A shade which made Nogard remark, "hat dread awaits me, in my park?" He grabbed his cloak and staff and said, "There's only one way to be sure." And then he walked upon the moor. From the dark there came a grumble, a soft and low kind of rumble, Nogard almost took a stumble, out in the foggy moor. Nogard peered into the black, and what he saw took him aback, A hungry spectre dragon pack, to which he sighed and threw a snack. Nogard called out to the dragons as he walked back to the door, "That's all you get, and nothing more!" " *Nosferatu Dragon - "Originally discovered by the powerful wizard Whitbee, the nosferatu dragon possesses an impressive pair of sweet teeth! However, there is no need to be frightened, as their propensity to bite can be satisfied by dragon treats!" *Mistletoe Dragon - "Mistletoe dragons are a mischievous lot and the subject of many a myth. Some people believe they bring luck, some people believe they bring love, others still believe they can end conflict simply by being near. The only thing we know for certain is they love to take Tree Dragon treats when they aren't looking." *Paper Dragon *Rainbow Dragon - "Normal words cannot begin to describe the resplendence of this, rarest type of all dragons. The first person to ever witness one stared for hours before running home to send a poet to describe the beast. When the poet arrived, the dragon had left without a trace, leading many to believe that the explorer made up the whole story. Only years later do we now realize that he wasn't crazy at all!" *Double Rainbow Dragon - "Dismissed as wild speculation, muddled magic or the mad ravings of the witch Zamora, the rarest of the rare dragons, the double rainbow dragon is a magical marvel. After glimpsing one as a child, Zamora devoted the rest of her life searching for this most elusive dragon. She has finally succeeded and worked a complex spell to allow them to be bred." *Leap Year Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Andromedan Dragon - "From the moment of birth, both individuals in an andromedan dragon pair are drawn together by a mysterious force. It's even been demonstrated that feeding treats to one will somehow nourish the other. This has led some astronomancers to question whether the pair can truly be considered individuals or whether they are really the same entity. We'll leave the speculation to the astronomancers, we just think this dragon is really awesome." *Lightning Dragon - "The lightning dragon lives amongst magic in the highest storm-ridden mountains of the world. Naturally a solitary creature, the lightning dragon does not fight for territory so much as stare down approachers until they back off and wander away, embarrassed." *Cactus Dragon *Ash Dragon - "The strange expression all ash dragons have was caused by a loud magical boomstick going off near one of their ancestors. It's said the BOOM! was so loud it echoed through time and affected ash dragons throughout the generations. That seems almost as unlikely as the dead rising from their graves!" *Scorch Dragon - "Believed to be the ancient ancestor of the more common fire dragon, scorch dragons tend to play in thunderstorms, tornadoes, wildfires or any other extremely dangerous places. Through much hard work (and some pretty impressive healing magic) we learned enough about these ancient beasts to keep them - and your visitors - safe and happy in your park." *Firefly Dragon - "The magical glow from their tails can be seen in the skies for miles around. They look like stars at night. Their insect-like shape tends to scare people away, but I think they're kind of cute!" *Quake Dragon - "The regal quake dragon commands respect everywhere it goes. Though its sharp horns and thunderous footsteps instill fear in most everyone nearby, it is one of the most gentle dragons known. Their true intelligence is unknown, but many experts suspect that they could hold their own even against some of the smartest people alive." *Crystal Dragon *Storm Dragon *Hail Dragon - "Wizards have been noticing, and repairing, dents to their decorations for some time. The cause... hail dragons. The damage was unintentional. Hail dragons simply wag their tails enthusiastically when they see cool decorations. Now that they live in cold and lightning habitats, rest assured your decorations are safe." *Love Dragon *Bloom Dragon *Lycan Dragon - "Shortly after the first lycan dragon was brought to DragonVale, the park caretakers were stumped by a creepy conundrum. Every night, a whole batch of treats would go missing. Nobody suspected this scrawny dragon of such ravenous behavior... until they watched it at night. Do you know where we get the expression 'hungry like the lycan dragon'? Come by after sunset, if you dare, and then you'll see." *Cotten Dragon *Leathery Dragon *Garland Dragon *Sun Dragon - "Ancient tradition tells us that the first sun dragon existed before the world was formed, flying across the empty night sky until it met the first moon dragon. Together they created a world that they could share. Descendants of these original dragons are so rare they even require special conditions to be bred at all!" *Moon Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Spring Dragon *Celtic Dragon - "Nestled somewhere between the Shimmering Isles and the edge of the Skyie Meadows lives an ultra rare breed, the celtic dragon. O'Hara the Stout, a brewer of magical potions, and Wizard Brezhoneg were inspired by a celtic dragon's golden knotted horns and worked some magic to allow these dragons to come and live at the end of the rainbow habitat. Unfortunately, that magic will unravel soon and the celtic dragon will be gone." *Emerald Dragon - "Should you be lucky enough to breed an emerald dragon, you may notice they're imbued with a special magic from the Shimmering Isles. Small but powerful, the emerald dragon magically generates gems...making it, and other gemstone dragons, the most sought after dragons in all the land. Emerald dragons originate from the crystal forests hidden within the Sedna Mountains. Emerald dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." *Peridot Dragon - "Professor Olivine first discovered the peridot dragon while researching a thorny plant in the High Plains of Faridat. These proud and august creatures can be seen headbutting each other in the wild as a display of their strength and magnificence... or maybe they're just tired of being confused with emerald dragons. Peridot dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." *Topaz Dragon *Amber Dragon - "First discovered in the Drakar Forest, the amber dragon is one of the oldest specimens of dragonkind. The amber dragon's skin slowly hardens as the dragon ages, sometimes trapping remnants from the ancient world." *Jet Dragon *Dawn Dragon - "Majestic as the rising sun, the dawn dragon is a sight to behold. Normally, Epic Dragons avoid the breeding cave, but tales exist of two such dragons following some of the rare Fireflies into the cave and the next morning, with the rising of the sun came the dawn dragon." *Dusk Dragon - "Mottled by the stars, the dusk dragon moves as fluidly as the eventide, like a leaf on the wind. The first known account of this celestial creature was written by the brave adventurer, Mal'Gorram, whose poignant exclamation still hold true, "Shiny!" " *Midday Dragon Category:Books Category:Literature Category:DragonVale Keepers